A multi-faceted outreach program is proposed to transfer information and technology regarding research related to hazardous substances, the management and handling of toxic materials, and the environmental and human health effects of their existence in our workplaces, neighborhoods, and public and privately held land. The recipients of this information will be affiliated with academia, government, industry, the media, professional associations, and community groups within New England. The diversity of this audience will demand the relay of technical information at levels ranging from awareness within the general community to the complexity of research in the academic environment. A key premise is that the transfer of information from researchers must extend beyond the publication of scientific research results. New methods of relating the theoretical with the practical and academicians with practitioners will be explored. The networking of personnel from various sectors to address issues surrounding hazardous substances will be fostered. Appropriate evaluation methods will be employed for each outreach activity.